The Ice Prince's Turmoil
by BobcatSuzannaJo
Summary: A second Mushroom War has begun. Finn the human must seek out a way to heal Simon Petrikov from the evil crown. For Simon holds the key to ending this war, once and for all. But a great sacrifice must be made before freeing Simons sanity. Perhaps an equivalent exchange.
1. Chapter 1

"Can't we end this already?" Finn murmured to himself as he half-listened to Princess Bubblegum strategy speech on how they were gonna destroy Gumbalds make-shift army.

" Remember, Gumbalds forces will be a threat in a lot of ways. He's no dumb-dumb, and knows what he's doing. All we can do is attack with brute strength…that is where you will come in-…

Finn? Are you paying attention?" PB asked.

"Hmm?...ahh, y-yes princess!"

The teen fumbled out nervously.

"Just dozing a little."

Bonnie gave him a silent reprimanding look, then turned back to the meeting table.

"Alright then. As I was saying…"

At that moment, Finn thought maybe it would be best to bring up what he thought about this war…once again. "May I speak, princess?"

Interrupting Bonnie. She sighed in annoyance, already knowing where this was heading.

"Well, you've already begun speaking, so you might as well continue."

She gave Jake a glare, which he returned a shrug. Finn cleared his throat anxiously

"Well…I-I was just thinking that maybe…fighting is not the best option here. I know we've already tried a peace treaty. But, maybe we're just…overlooking another way?"

Suddenly Colonel Candy Corn was out of his chair, completely outrage.

"Impossible! Fighting your enemies is ALWAYS the best option!"

At that point, all the tension in the room became visible as the crowd around the table began to argue loudly. But the chaos didn't last long, as PB slammed her fist on the table. This caused the seventeen year old sulking in his chair to realize he was sitting disturbingly too close to the angry princess. Slowly, he slid the chair a couple of inches away. However, the sound just brought more attention, as Bonnie remembered who was to blame for the "interruption". Her head turned to face the young human so fast that it took everything in Finn to not screech in fear. The expression on her face didn't help to appease Finns' growing anxiety.

"Finn. Can I speak with you..?"

She squinted her eyes, as if looking through the humans soul.

"…privately!?"

Finn slumped down even more into the safety of his chair. He frantically looks around the room for some kind of reassurance from his brother. Instead, his eyes fall on Lumpy Space Princess, who gives him a thumbs up.

"I'm proud of you, Finn! Show the lumping gumdrop who's boss!" LSP shouts.

"Can it, LSP!" Snapped PB.

Realizing how seeing the people's princess and their hero arguing was not the best thing for her subjects to see, she turns to Finn before he can react and grabs his flesh arm. She yanks him out of the chair with a yelp and pulls him out of the room, shutting the door behind her. As soon as the door shuts, Bonnie lets go of the teen's arm. She begins to stare at Finn's avoiding eyes. Finn breathes heavily, obviously terrified. PB's eyes grow a bit gentler.

"Why are you so scared?" She asks.

Finn finally meets her eyes.

"Why AM I so scared?" The hero thought. "It's probably because I've never really…questioned PB plans and ideas before. Well, there was never any bad ideas…but staring a WAR! That's a bad idea! At least, that's what my hero hearts saying… so, maybe for once…PB's wrong?"

Finn then looks her in the eyes, with determination replacing fear.

"This isn't right, PB. We shouldn't be going into a war like this." Finn responded, the anxiety completely gone from him.

"Haven't we already talked about this, Finn!" PB snapped.

"Gumbald is a threat to everyone and everything we love and a setback to the peaceful living of my kingdom! I can't just shrug this off!"

"But maybe there's another way, besides fighting!" Finn retorted.

"What other way!? There is NONE! Everything I'm doing right now is the best option. Not everything can be fixed the way you want it fixed…When are going to grow up and realize that?"

Finn clinched his fist in irritation.

"I am grownup up…AND I'M THE ONLY ONE ACTUALLY TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO MAKE THIS RIGHT WITHOUT PEOPLE GETTING HURT!.."

Finn's eyes were full of anger as he stopped to catch his breath. "…and don't you think that's the more mature thing to do?"

The human continued to stare into the silent princess eyes, unsure of what her emotions were. Her face held no expression as she stared back into the boy's face. His face however, showed determination. He wanted to get his point across so badly. Bonnie signed "He wants so desperately to avoid this fight, but he has no idea what could happen." She thought. "I kind of envy his innocence…" she chuckled to herself. Noticing the sudden sorrow on her face, Finn squinted in confusion. "Princess?"

Bonnie awakes from her thoughts and looks at the boy, she notices more then just determination in his eyes, because there's also…fear? "Fear of what?" She wondered. When she realized the fear on his face, she begins to rethink how Finn may be taking this. "After all, he is just a boy." She says to herself. "Of course he wouldn't understand the importance of this war!" Bonnie sighs again. Not in annoyance, but in what she thinks is understanding.

"Finn, I know you must be scared of all this…and I don't want you too think I'm pushing into fighting this battle for me."

Bonnie places her arms on the boys shoulder in a loving manner, which is returned with a stiffened and bewildered expression.

"So, I've made the decision… to denounce your involvement with this war. You and Jake are not required to assist…as a matter of fact, you are FORBIDDEN to help." The princess states. Then adds in a much softer tone. "Unless…worse comes to worst."

Finn jumps back, pulling away from Bonnie's arms.

"What? B-but princess! You can't do that!" The human boy growls in frustration.

"You're not getting it at all! I'm not just worried about myself! I'm worried for EVERYONE! Even your uncle Gumbald! The world we live in has already been through too many wars to count! Majority of MY people have been destroyed because of war."

Tears begin to form in his eyes, but the anger in him would not let them fall.

"A-and you know something else war creates!? Evil beings like THE LUMPING LICH!" Finn's screamed, trying to get his point across. Trying to make PB see what he was actually afraid, instead of what her "educated guess" was. But somehow he knew he couldn't penetrate her mindset.

"The Lich is irrelevant to what had already started. Am I gonna have to give you a history lesson, silly boy?" Princess Bubblegum said playful, which made Finn even more angry.

"AHH, I'm not a CHILD ANYMORE! Will you stop treating me like one!"

Now it was PB's turn to be afraid. The fury in Finn eyes was overwhelming.

"Listen, PB!..This war is only gonna bring bad news…" his teeth clenched,Finn hisses out, "and I agreed to have NOTHING to do with it!"

With that he stands up and casually walks to the door. He breathes out to calm his nerves before strolling back into the meeting room. Leaving a shocked Princess in the room to recollect herself.

The room is completely quiet, as everyone waits for the hero to speak. All the piercing eyes staring at the boy cause and sorrowful emotion to grow in him.

"All these people are counting on me and PB to protect them. But, PB is literally leading them into danger…and I…chickened out."

These thoughts cause the unshed tears from earlier to return. The yellow dog in the back ,who has been watching the boys every move since he entered the room, immediately sees this and speaks to his brother first.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jake asks with concern edging his voice.

Finn looks at his brother desperately, trying to get words out. But knowing if he did, he may start crying. "Just like a child." He thought bitterly.

Finally he's able to get his mouth to start working.

"Jake, can we-" his voice crack mid sentence, causing the boy to stop. His lips wavered, trying to hold back a whimper. Luckily, Jake seemed to understand pretty clearly and asks,

"Wanna head home now, buddy? It's getting pretty late and I'm bushed!"

Finn gives a quick nod, his face completely downcast. Before either one could make a move, the door Finn had just came from creaked opened. Revealing the usual cheery Princess. She quickly scanned the room, landing her eyes on Jake. "Oh Jake, could you please take Finn home? I think it may be past his bedtime." Finn glared at the floor for a moment before promptly walking over to Jake, and getting on his back.

"Yeah well…we were just leaving!..Because it's past…MY BEDTIME! Jake retorted, as he climbed out the window, grew 200 times his size, and began to stretch toward their home.

There was silence for a bit, after the duo had left.

Suddenly the main entrance of the meeting room burst open. A hovering person floating through casually.

"Hey Bonnie, so sorry I'm late!" The vampire queen absentmindedly addressed the princess.

"But, you know how I can't always revolve my life around you…I mean just thi-" Marceline looked around and saw all the odd looks.

"Hey…"

Actually looking at Bonnie this time.

"What I miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm gonna make us some dinner."

Jake stated, trying to get a reaction from the solemn boy who sat on the couch, back faced toward the dog. He hadn't spoken since leaving the castle about half an hour ago. This worried Jake because he knew Finn had plenty to talk about. And when the boy kept all his words to himself, it usually ended up with him sulking on the couch, like he was right then.

"Eating always makes you feel better!" A soft chuckle comes from the boy on the couch. " I think that's you you're referring to, Jake."

Jake turns to meet the tired yet loving look on his brothers face and smiles.

"Yeah…I guess you're right!" He sighs in relief.

Dealing with a depressed Finn was not Jakes favorite way to spend his relaxing night. Although he loved his brother and cared about his feelings, there were times when he wished the human boy was less…human.

"You know what I feel like having? Breakfast for dinner! Maybe some "feel better" waffles. Oh, and some scrambled dragon eggs with some of those spices I've been growing in the yard!"

Jake began to ramble on about all sorts of cooking chemistry, as Finn lost the effort to continue to smile. He turned his back to lie back down on the couch, replaying his fight with PB in his mind. "Why does she treat me like a child?" He thought to himself.

"It's like I can't even have my own opinions on things. It's completely redonkadonk!" Lying on his back never stayed comfortable for very long. The human flips unto his stomach and groans into the pillow. "Hey, no more sadness!"

Jake shouts, returning with a plate of waffles.

"Here's your foodie, bro! Now eat up." Jake gets no response. He gently starts probing Finn with the end of the plate.

"You know it's not cool to skip meals, man. That does all kinds of wrong to your tummos." Jakes says. Finn just groans again in annoyance.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbles, with the pillow blocking out most of what was said.

"What was that, Finn! I couldn't hear you through your pouting!"

Jake yells, in a somewhat playful manner.

It wasn't that the dog was angry at the boy's emotions, he would honestly do anything just to make Finn happy again. But most of the time these depression sessions were beyond fixing. At least, in a way Jake could help. But Jake knew that sometimes if he distracted the boy, then usually Jake could "break through his mind" just enough to get across to the human. Poking fun was the efficient way in jakes mind, to get through to Finn. However, the teen wasn't having any of it today. The boy suddenly sits up sharply, takes in a big breath, and yells.

" I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY!"

He then shoves his face back in the pillow with a low growl.

"Woof." Jake thought. He contemplates on if he should be hurt, but decides to shake it off. Finn's going through a lot.

"After all, I haven't even made an attempt to ask him about why he's upset!"

Jake sighs and sets the plate on the coffee table, then crouches next to Finns covered face.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry about that. Totally uncool of me, right?"

Finn turns his head to the side to see Jake.

"Nah, I'm the uncool one…yelling like that. I-I'm the one who should be sorry."

He makes eye contact with his brother for a moment, then turns his head back toward the pillow.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Jake asks. The human doesn't make a response for a minute, but then nods softly. He sits up holding the pillow to his stomach, gesturing the dog to sit on the couch. They sit in a comforting silence for a while, when Finn finally makes an attempt to speak.

"I-I thought that I could find a way to get through to Gumbald and PB. That fighting wasn't the answer. B-but they don't listen!"

Tears edged Finn's eyes, but he would let them fall.

"W-why?"

"Let me ask ya this, bro. If fighting's not the answer, what is?" Finn looks at the dog, confused for a second but then the expression was replaced with understanding.

"I haven't found that out yet"

"Don't you think that maybe PB just doesn't have time to wait for you to find the answer? I mean, Gumbald is pretty stuck on the idea of war. He's the one who wants this war! I'm sure Bumblegum's just "going with the flow."

Finn frowns a bit.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that…but I still think we could hold off the war a bit longer!.. and why doesn't Bonnie see me as someone with their own opinions? I'm not a kid!"

Jake nods in response.

"The Princess is like, hundreds of years old. She's probably been through plenty of wars, and you've had limited experience with that. So maybe she's just trying to protect you in a way."

Finn snorts. "That would make sense why her forbade me from helping in the war at all." The boy grumbles.

"Wait…she WHAT!?"

Jake asks in surprise.

"Why would she do that? Doesn't she need you?"

Finn folds his arms and glares at the floor.

"Well, apparently not! I'm not allowed to fight her fight. And you know what?.. I'm perfectly fine with that." Jake stares at Finn in shock.

"Alright then." He shrugs. Grabbing a waffle from Finn's plate, the dog gulps it down.

"So, now what?"

"First, I'm gonna find a way to stop Gumbald. Like something or someone…A someone would be nice. Ya know. So we wouldn't have to do it all by ourselves!"

Jake nods, then looks to the side.

"Man, I wish Billy was here. He could figure something out."

"Yeah, that's because he was so old, and wise. He knew a lot of stuff too."

Jake snatches another waffle.

"Mmm, So, who do we know who is old, smart, and wise…and can beat up bad guys?"

Finn puts his hand on his chin to think. "Bonnibell's a big no…but what about…Betty?"

Jake gives him a look and shakes his head intensely. "Too crazy. Plus we wouldn't know where to find her."

Finn sighs "You're right. How about…Marceline? She's real old!"

"Yeah, but I don't think she's really good at decision making. To be honest, she's not the wisest person." Jakes response. They're both quiet for a few minutes, thinking about all the people they know, or knew. From Tree-trunks to their parents. Finn frowns thinking about their dead parents.

"I wish dad was here…" the boy whispers almost inaudibly. Jake heard him and grunts.

"Yeah, dad always knew what to do."

Jake watches as Finn pulls his legs to his stomach, his face downcast.

"I don't know who to ask for help…it seems like nobody's on our side anyway."

Finn lays his forehead on his knees.

"Man, what can I do." Jake questions himself as he watches the teen tense up.

Jake always wished that he was more like his dad. Especially at these times when Finn felt the worst. It was like Joshua knew Finn better than anyone, because he always knew how to make the human feel better. It was like some kind of superpower. When Finn would get scared out of nowhere when he was little. When he would cry uncontrollably and his breathing would all funny. That's when dad would just wrap his arms around the boy and whisper sweet things. Then Finn would just, be chill. Jake envied that ability his father had to make his human brother's troubles simply vanish. Even though Joshua would tell him to toughen up, he was still gentle and understanding when the boy needed reassurance.

"Finn doesn't need a brother right now. I wish I could be the parent he really needs. But I have a hard time doing that with my own kids."

This was a thought the ran through Jake's mind every now and then. But now it seemed to fulfill the question that wracked but their minds.

"I know who to ask for help!" Jake stated with excitement.

"We could ask your mom!"

Jake did not receive the reaction he expected from his little brother. Instead of a gleeful nod, he got a frow look on a face of complete incertitude.

Jake began to explain.

"Don't you see! Your mom is the ruler of a society of peace! The people there don't care about starting wars because they know they have everything they need! And it's all because of your mom."

Finn shook his head in dissent.

"That's why she has to stay there, Jake. Ooo is just needing a ruler LIKE my mom, but not her personally. The humans on that island need her, more than we do…"

Finn turned to the side so Jake could no longer see his face.

"Plus, you're forgetting the fact that she placed her entire being INSIDE a computer."

The dogs whined like a hurt puppy, disappointed in what he thought was a good idea.

The silence in the room became awkward, but went on for several minutes. Suddenly, Finn lifted his head and stared at the dog. Realization grazing his expression.

"What about Simon?"

Jake stared back in confusion. "What about him?" He asked.

"Maybe there's a way to free him from the crown, and we just don't see it." Finn states. "Maybe…there's someone who could help us."

Jake scoffed. "Like who? I'm pretty sure Marceline has already tried everything. And then there's Betty. She went far and beyond to find a way to save Ice King."

Finn shakes his head.

"I don't know. Maybe they've overlooked something. Maybe they just didn't see things in the right way."

He suddenly stood up, surprising Jake. "I'm going to Marceline's."

"Wow, wow. So that's it? That's what you're riding on? Why?"

Finn sighed. "I-I guess it's just something I feel. Maybe this is what needs to be done."

Jake knew that there was no talking Finn out of this, so he reluctantly nodded. "Fine. We'll try this out a bit. But at the first sign of going in way too deep-"

"I know, Jake. We'll stop. I promise." Finn smiled at his caring brother.

Jake smiled back and replied. "We'll go to Marceline's house. But first, let's get some sleep."


End file.
